Users commonly use computing devices to fill out electronic forms. Electronic forms are of different types, are available from different sources, and are used in different ways. Generally, filling out an electronic form involves operating an application hosted on a computing device to display the electronic form at a graphical user interface. The user is able to view the form and input data to the fields of the form via the application. However, such an application is typically passive in the sense that the application displays the electronic form at the graphical user interface with little, if any, guidance about filling out the electronic form. In certain situations, displaying the electronic form at the user interface can be sub-optimal or even challenging. For example, the smaller the size of the graphical user interface, the less user-friendly the display of the electronic form becomes. Further, accessibility to the electronic form via the application can also be limited. For example, if a user has a physical impairment (e.g., visual) or a manual impairment (e.g., the user driving and unable to type on a smartphone), using the application to fill out the form can become difficult or even impossible.